Like We Never Loved At All
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: A Sequel to the "Thinking Of A Musical You" Story.  It is Miz/Morrison character death slash song fic to Like We Never Loved At All By Faith Hill.  Please review and enjoy


_~Okay, Well I have had NO reviews lately. The only ones I have had was on a old one I did called "All For You" I think it sucks but I am grateful for the review. Anyways I think its time for another Miz/Morrison fic because that is like the only pairing I get comments on. Also this will be a sequel thing to the story "Thinking Of A Musical You" Please review and enjoy!~_

_**Song-"Like We Never Loved At All" By Faith Hill **_

_**Pairing-Miz/Morrison**_

_**Warnings-Slash and Possible cursing**_

**You Never Looked So Good**

**As You Did Last Night**

**Underneath The City Lights**

**There, Walking With Your Friends**

**Laughing At The Moon**

**I Swear You Looked Right Through Me**

**But I'm Still Living With Your Goodbye**

**And You're Just Going On With Your Life.**

It was 11:20 RAW has been off for 15 minutes now. Like always I did an awesome job because im The Miz and that's what I do…I wish I was awesome like I pretend to be. But no, if I was that awesome m,y ex lover John Morrison wouldn't have left me. Usually I keep my distance from him but its getting harder and harder to do.

I got my bag and headed out of the building and got to my car but then I realized I had forgot my keys on this balcony like thing I was sitting on earlier so I go back inside, up the two flights of stair and get on the balcony. After 2 minutes I found my keys and was about to make the trip back down when something caught my eye walking along the side walk below me. To my surprise it was John. He was walking along the side walk with Randy Orton and R-truth. John looked amazing, the moon light made him look heavenly, if I didn't know any better I would say he was an angel. _Get off it Mizanin, no matter how much you try to hate him he will always be your angel, _Mike thought to himself.

John looked up and Mike's breath caught in his throat. He didn't move because he could have sworn that John just looked right through him. The sad fact is that John left Mike almost a year ago and Mike is still hurting. Mike still loves John and John is just going on with his life like nothing ever happened between them. Like the break up didn't effect him at all.

**How Can You Just Walk On By**

**With Out One Tear In Your Eye**

**Don't You Have The Slightest Feelings Left For Me**

**Maybe That's Just Your Way**

**Of Dealing With The Pain**

**Forgetting Everything Between Our Rise And Fall**

**Like We Never Loved At All**

Since the break up Mike had not been the same. Instead of being the lively, laughing, funny, sweet, kind, man he was he became sad and depressed he was a bit insecure before but now its bad had insecure he is. His best friends Cody Rhodes, Chris Jericho and CM Punk were always worried about him and trying to help him and comfort him but he just closed up more. It was killing all his friends to see him like this. But what none of them knew is that it was killing John Morrison to see his baby so screwed up and because of him no less. But John was good at pretending nothing happened. Mike never was good at hiding his emotions.

**You, I Hear Your Doing Fine**

**Seems Like Your Doing Well**

**As Far As I Can Tell**

**Time Is Leaving Us Behind**

**Another Week Has Passed**

**And Still I Haven't Laughed Yet**

**So Tell Me What Your Secret Is**

**To Letting Go, Letting Go Like You Did, Like You Did**

Even though its none of my business, I ask how your doing and everybody says your doing fine. And every time I see you, you seem to be happy and well. I am glad your doing good John, I really am because I love you but I wish you would tell me the secret to letting go.

A year and a month has passed and still Mike Mizanin hasn't really laughed like he used to. Now his laughs are hollow and sad. No matter how much Mike wants to let go he can't and with each day that passes with out him being in John's arms, it keeps getting worse.

**How Can Your Just Walk On By**

**With Out One Tear In Your Eye**

**Don't You Have The Slightest Feelings Left For Me**

**Maybe That's Just Your Way**

**Of Dealing With The Pain**

**Forgetting Everything Between Our Rise And Fall**

**Like We Never Loved At All**

John Morrison was out of his mind with worry. Mike was getting worse and worse everyday and he really didn't know what to do about it. H e loved Mike then and still loves him now but Morrison didn't want to be in love so he broke it off thinking that if he did he would gradually not love Mike anymore but he sees now that after a year and a month that his plan didn't work.

John needed to fix Mike because he was the one to break him, and even if he wasn't he would do it anyways because he loves Mike. He planed to try and fix things later on tonight.

**Did You Forget The Magic?**

**Did You Forget The Passion? **

**Did You Ever Miss Me?**

**Ever Long To Kiss Me!**

It was after RAW and like John said, he was going to fix things and so that is why he is now standing out side of Mike's hotel room door. He knocked almost 3 minutes ago and Mike still had not answered so now John was getting worried. After 4 more minutes John was banging on the door and yelling at Mike to open up. Finally John went down to the front desk and got a key to Mike's room and let his self in.

John was met with the sound of running water, he slowly made his way into the bath room where the sound was coming from after seeing that Mike couldn't be anywhere else. He opened the door and was met with the worst surprise of his life because their in the tub was he precious Mike, head under the red colored water. John immediately got in the tub and pulled Mike's head up trying to resuscitate him. Tears were blurring his vision and his insides were freezing over. He took out his phone and dialed 911 and told them where he was and them went back to try and put life back into the love of his life.

The police came but my the time they got their Mike was gone and their was no way to bring him back. They literally had to give Morrison a sleeping drug to put him to sleep so that they could get Mike out of his arms. They took John to the hospital so they could watch him and so they could question him about what happened when he awoke and they took Mike to the morgue to get him cleaned up for the funeral they were surly going to have. Then they called Vince.

**Maybe That's Just Your Way**

**Of Dealing With The Pain**

**Forgetting Everything Between Our Rise And Fall**

**Like We Never Loved At All**

The next day when John woke up everything came rushing back to him, he didn't feel he could take talking to the police right now so they agreed to reschedule even though it was clear what happened. John went back to the hotel and trudged back to his room trying to ignore seeing a broken Cody Rhodes crying into Randy Orton's chest, or CM Punk being held by Jeff Hardy while he sobbed his heart out, he especially tried to block out the site of the strong Chris Jericho holding onto Edge looking worse than John had ever seen him look.

John got back to his room and laid on his bed just stairing at the ceiling. He found a note just in front of his door and the floor that seemed to be from Mike but John could not Make his self read it yet no matter how much he wanted to, he was just to heart broken.

**You, You Never Looked So Good**

**Looking down from his place in heaven, Mike still thought John looked like an angel.**


End file.
